1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) has a copy function in which a scanner reads a document to generate image data and the image data is printed on a sheet. For the copy function, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-93378, for example, discusses a technique in which a print setting is received from a user at the time of executing copy and a print preview is displayed before the execution of copy.
In general, the image processing apparatus generates pseudo-halftone image data formed of N-bit dot patterns by screen processing and executes printing (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-109597, for example). Because the pseudo-halftone image data subjected to the screen processing are smaller in data content than multi-gradational image data, in general, in a case where copying is executed, the screen processing is executed when the scanner reads a document and the pseudo-halftone image data is generated.
When copying is executed by the image processing apparatus, a document image generated by reading the document can be enlarged and printed. Thereby, an A-4 size document, for example, can be enlarged and copied. However, if the document image is excessively enlarged, the document image becomes larger in size than the sheet, so that a total area of the document image may not be printed.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-105370 discusses a configuration for giving a user a warning if the size of data to be printed is larger than a printable area of the sheet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-105370, however, merely discusses the configuration for giving the user the warning. This causes a problem that the user cannot confirm which area is printed or not. The user needs to specify reduction and rotation processes to be applied to a document image as a print setting in order to print all areas of the document image. However, this produces a problem that a user unfamiliar with the operation of an image processing apparatus does not understand what print setting brings desired print results.